Pourquoi tu ne veux pas mourir ?
by Schmarties
Summary: [Je n'allais pas sauter tu sais... Je ne veux pas mourir. ... Et pourquoi tu ne veux pas mourir ?] Harry montre à Draco pourquoi la liberté est sa raison de vivre. [OS Drarry]


**Pourquoi tu ne veux pas mourir ?**

_Auteur : Môaa ! La Schmarties :D_

Genre : Mhmmm. OS un peu drama, romance. C'est pas triste, noir et à ras le suicide hein ! Naooon, partez pas... D'après ma bêta c'est... mélancolique.

Disclaimers : Encore une fois, Mâdame J. K. Rowling m'a devancé u.u pourtant Merlin sait que je n'aurais dit non à avoir un Draco Malfoy en ma possession...

Rating : T c'est du gentil.

Pairing : Harry/Draco ... Je m'en lasserais jamais... Warning warning, histoire yaoï, même si très légère, homophobes s'abstenir, je veux pas de vous ici d'abord !

Résumé : "Je n'allais pas sauter tu sais... Je ne veux pas mourir. ... Et pourquoi tu ne veux pas mourir ?"

* * *

Le vent soufflait une brise matinale mouillée sur Londres en ce mois de janvier. La ville était encore endormie, à peine illuminée des premiers rayons de soleils du jour qui s'éveillaient en face de lui. Ce garçon qui observait avec délice l'aurore qui se levait, le vent fouettant doucement ses longs cheveux d'un noir d'encre qui lui arrivaient aux épaules. Ses lèvres s'étendirent en un léger sourire alors qu'il fermait les yeux et étendait les bras, respirant une nouvelle grande bouffée de cet air chargé d'humidité. Il rouvrit brusquement les paupières, et ses immenses yeux verts se baissèrent vers ses pieds, puis vers cette étendue d'eau sous lui, et son sourire s'élargit.

Vous êtes-vous déjà senti libre ? Le vrai sentiment de liberté, le plus pur, le plus indomptable. Cette irrésistible montée d'adrénaline, cette bouffée de témérité traversant vos veines à la vitesse de la lumière, cette légère folie qui s'empare de vous sans que vous n'ayez le temps d'essayer de vous défaire de cette emprise, et déjà votre corps n'aspire plus qu'à courir loin de votre vie. Déjà votre âme veut sortir de cette enveloppe corporelle et s'en aller conquérir le monde à la recherche de n'importe quelle sensation aussi enivrante. Une liberté aussi légère qu'une brise matinale mouillée, qui se glisse sous chacun de vos vêtements, s'insinue dans chacun des pores de votre peau, intoxique chaque cellule de votre organisme.

Lui, oui. En cet instant-ci, Harry James Potter se sentait libre, maître de son destin, maître de ses pensées et de ses envies, maître de sa vie, debout, face au soleil, sur le Tower Bridge de Londres. Il se sentait encore minuscule face à l'immensité d'un monde qu'il se voulait conquérir dans sa poussé d'invincibilité. Il était simplement heureux, simplement léger. Et présentement, souriant comme jamais dans sa vie, d'autant plus depuis qu'il avait tué Lord Voldemort pour sauver sa communauté, Harry Potter se demandait s'il voulait sauter. Il n'était pas venu pour ça. Il était toujours venu pour ce sentiment de puissance et de faiblesse qui le perdait l'espace d'un lever de soleil. Aujourd'hui il se demandait s'il allait sauter, toucher le ciel, goûter l'infini, savoir voler, avant de plonger dans les eaux glacées. Allait-il aujourd'hui réalisé le paroxysme de sa liberté ? Son regard perdu devint un peu fou alors que la séduisante idée faisait son chemin dans son esprit. Goûterait-il le Paradis par sa simple volonté ?

Une nouvelle bourrasque de vent fit claquer ses vêtements et envoya un frisson parcourir sa colonne vertébrale. Non. Il voudrait retrouver cette liberté demain encore. Et après-demain encore. Et sa délivrance suprême lui paraîtrait fade aujourd'hui. Il ne l'avait pas encore assez attendu. Il devait encore tenter trop de choses avant. Il ferma les yeux et ramena ses bras, les serrant autour de son torse alors qu'il relevait le menton, laissant son esprit accomplir ce saut sans son corps. Il perçut alors un long sifflement dans l'air et rouvrit brusquement les yeux alors que le bruit se faisait plus proche, et il eut juste le temps d'ouvrir la bouche en « o » avant de sentir deux bras puissants lui attraper la taille, lui bloquant de ce fait la respiration, alors qu'il tombait à la renverse sur le sol, sa tête ne manquant le sol que parce qu'un torse s'était interposé entre eux. Harry commença alors seulement à reprendre conscience de son corps endolori de froid, en même temps qu'il sentait son calme et son sentiment de plénitude le déserter pour du vide. Son moment était fini, il devrait donc attendre jusqu'au lendemain. Un sourire bienheureux apparu sur ses lèvres alors qu'il s'affaissait un peu plus contre le corps sous lui qui se redressa brusquement.

- Dis-le si je te dérange Potter.

Harry battit des paupières. Il reconnaissait cette voix froide et traînante, bien qu'il ne l'eut pas entendu depuis tellement longtemps.

- Malfoy, murmura-t-il en une affirmation sans se retourner vers le garçon pour autant.

- Bien, tu as encore un peu de ta tête.

Harry sentit le corps chaud se dégager et se mettre debout face à lui, le faisant alors relever son regard vert. Malfoy s'épousseta avant de ramener ses longues mèches blondes en arrière d'un mouvement gracieux de la tête. Il se pencha ensuite pour ramasser son balai de course et le réduit d'un sort habile pour le laisser tomber dans la poche de son jean. Et puis il daigna enfin baisser ses deux yeux d'un gris doucement bleuté vers le garçon toujours assis parterre, et il lui tendit sa main droite avec un léger sourire. Harry la saisit avant de se relever, s'époussetant rapidement à son tour.

- Alors, pourrais-je savoir ce que tu étais exactement en train de faire ?

Les lèvres d'Harry se fendirent en un nouveau sourire alors qu'il tournait la tête vers la rambarde où il était debout quelques instants plus tôt.

- Je regardais le lever de soleil.

- Debout sur le Tower Bridge ?

Harry acquiesça seulement d'un mouvement de tête avant de s'avancer à nouveau vers ladite rambarde pour s'y accouder cette fois et laisser ses pensées vagabonder vers ses étendues d'eau.

- Et toi, que faisais-tu là Malfoy ?

Il sentit le blond prendre une longue inspiration avant qu'il ne le rejoigne.

- Je rentrais chez moi.

- En balai ?

Malfoy acquiesça seulement et Harry tourna le visage vers lui en rabattant une mèche de cheveu derrière son oreille.

- Je n'allais pas sauter tu sais.

Malfoy se contenta de hausser les épaules avant de se mordre les lèvres.

- J'y ai songé l'espace d'une demie seconde, continua Harry de sa voix basse. Mais je veux continuer de revenir.

- Tu viens là chaque jour ?

- Oui.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi pas ?

Malfoy ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un léger rire avant de le regarder en coin. C'était une situation des plus étranges de parler avec Harry Potter. Cela faisait 6 ans qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus ou parlés par quelque moyen que ce soit, chacun vivant ses deuils de son côté. Et il avait fallu que ce matin-là, il le reconnaisse, seul, sur ce pont, et qu'il ai peur qu'il ne saute, pour que les mots viennent enfin. Souvent, durant ces 6 dernières années, il avait songé à ce garçon aux cheveux bruns, mais jamais il n'avait eu le courage, le temps, l'envie, la motivation de faire la demie heure en voiture qui séparait son appartement de celui de Potter. Et pourquoi faire donc ?

- Je ne veux pas mourir.

Ce léger murmure à peine porté par le vent sortit Malfoy de sa transe et de ses trop vieux souvenirs.

- J'ai souvent cru le contraire pourtant...

Harry sembla surpris de cette réponse et se tourna vers lui avec de grands yeux étonnés.

- Ah oui ?

Malfoy hocha doucement de la tête et Harry baissa le regard avant de retirer ses mains du fer blanc. Il prit une légère inspiration, et commença à s'éloigner à pas lents.

- Et pourquoi tu ne veux pas mourir ? demanda Malfoy

Harry s'arrêta alors et Malfoy put deviner son sourire sans même le voir.

- Pourquoi je voudrais mourir ?

Une main blanche, froide et fragile comme de la porcelaine attrapa alors celle de Harry, le faisant se retourner, penchant sa tête sur le côté, comme attendant quelque chose.

- Est-ce que tu pourrais me montrer ? murmura le blond.

Le regard de jade du brun s'illumina brusquement alors qu'il semblait soudainement grandir, son sourire s'élargissant de nouveau. Il resserra sa main avec celle de Malfoy et se retourna pour commencer à courir, entraînant l'autre garçon avec lui avec un hoquet de surprise. Harry courrait, il courrait sans savoir s'il s'arrêterait un jour, il courrait comme si c'était la dernière chose qu'il ferrait dans sa vie, comme si la fin du monde allait le rattraper. Ses jambes s'envolèrent sur le pont alors que rapidement, Malfoy se mettait au même rythme et lui relâchait la main. Ils coururent ensemble, le vent giflant leurs visages rougis, ils fuyaient, s'enfuyaient, sortaient de leur propre corps vers un inconnu grisant. Ils détalaient, leurs corps portés par cette envie incontrôlable, cette recherche de l'oubli du monde lui-même dans un moment d'extase de l'esprit. Le pont avait disparu derrière eux depuis longtemps, ils parcouraient les rues de Londres au même rythme effréné, leurs pas s'accordant dans des directions quelconque. Qui étaient-ils ? Comment s'appelaient-ils ? Que cherchaient-ils ? Plus rien n'avait d'importance que partir. Ils arrivèrent sur une grande place et aussi subitement qu'il s'était mis à courir, Harry s'arrêta net, rattrapant la main de Malfoy et le soutenant contre lui pour ne pas qu'il tombe. Malfoy tourna les yeux vers lui, étonné qu'il s'arrête ainsi, triste de sentir que l'intensité de son bonheur était en train de retomber. Non. Il devait courir. Il devait…

Harry pencha sa tête arrière, ouvrant ses bras en croix avec un grand sourire alors que les premières gouttes de pluie de la journée venaient s'écraser sur son visage, roulant sur ses joues comme des larmes. Draco ouvrit la bouche, clignant des yeux avant de rejeter doucement son visage en arrière lui aussi, tendant timidement les bras alors que le ciel venait également pleurer sur son front, glisser dans ses cheveux, mouiller sa chemise. Le blond ferma alors les yeux alors que son cœur reprenait un rythme plus normal après sa course effrénée. Son sang pulsait moins vite dans ses veines, alors que son visage perdait de sa rougeur. La pluie le mouillait, le lavait, le purifiait, le complétait et l'enivrait. Il entendit alors un rire et rouvrit brusquement les yeux pour voir Harry, les paupières toujours closes, qui tournait sur lui-même en riant comme l'enfant qu'il n'avait jamais été. Un tourbillon d'émotion envahit le blond qui comprit pas pourquoi il avait envie de pleurer. Il laissa cette eau ressortir de son corps et les larmes tombèrent alors qu'il se prenait à imiter Harry et à rire avant de tourner lui aussi sur lui-même sur cette grande place déserte. Il sentit alors deux bras chauds venir enserrer sa taille et il remit sa tête droite pour regarder Harry lui sourire. La main droite du brun vint alors sur la joue de Draco pour lui sécher les larmes et la pluie.

Aucun des deux ne sut lequel s'était penché le premier vers l'autre, mais leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent avec toute la douceur et la tendresse du monde. Ils se goûtèrent l'un l'autre en prenant leur temps pour graver à jamais ce souvenir au plus profond de leur être. Draco ouvrit alors la bouche et sa langue vient caresser les lèvres du brun avec volupté, il emporta avec lui le parfum sucré du garçon. Et ils se détachèrent, ne sachant pas non plus lequel des deux avait le plus grand sourire. Draco enleva alors les lunettes parsemées de gouttes de Harry et leur jeta un sort d'imperméabilité avant de les lui reposer sur le nez avec un clin d'œil.

Harry s'empara à nouveau de sa main l'emmena avec lui, marchant à pas lent dans les rues sous la pluie diluvienne qui continuait de s'abattre sur eux. Dans un silence doux seulement brisé par l'eau qui s'écoulait, ils se rendirent devant un grand immeuble blanc et Harry tendit la main, entrant le code avant de pousser la porte et d'amener Draco dans la chaleur confortable du Hall. Le blond sourit avec délice avant de s'avancer à la suite du brun dans l'ascenseur qui les conduit au 4ème étage. Harry s'arrêta devant une élégante porte portant le numéro « 78 » et l'ouvrit dans un léger grincement avant de laisser passer son invité. Les yeux du blond s'écarquillèrent de stupeur alors qu'il posait les pieds dans l'appartement du brun. La pièce faisant office de salon était immense et bien que très peu meublée, dégageait une chaleur que Draco savait propre au propriétaire. Un canapé et des fauteuils trônaient en maîtres au centre de la pièce, tournés vers un mur avec grand écran. Mais Draco ne se préoccupa pas dudit écran, ni des étagères où reposaient de nombreux souvenirs, à la place, il se dirigea, hypnotisée, vers les baies vitrées faisant office de mur devant lui. Il appuya ses mains contre ses grandes fenêtres, observant, émerveillé, la vue sublime de Londres qui lui était offerte, ainsi que le majestueux Tower Bridge. Il sursauta en sentant quelque chose de chaud s'enrouler autour de ses épaules et tourna la tête pour voir qu'Harry l'avait recouvert d'une épaisse serviette blanche et qu'il avait actuellement le menton posé sur l'épaule de Draco, un sourire doux aux lèvres. Draco se détendit alors dans cette chaleur agréable alors que la main du brun venait lui caresser les cheveux.

- Tu vois maintenant, pourquoi je ne veux pas mourir ?

Draco se retourna alors dans les bras du brun et revint cueillir ses lèvres dans un baiser chaste.

- Oui.

Harry lui caressa les cheveux, le cou, avant de revenir sur sa joue, son nez, ses lèvres.

- Voudrais-tu… ?

Draco battit des paupières avant de sourire, l'encourageant à continuer.

- Quoi ?

- Voudrais-tu ne pas mourir avec moi ?

Le sourire de Draco s'élargit alors que ses bras venaient enserrer la taille du brun et que son visage s'enfouit dans le cou de Harry.

- Oui.

La vie n'est pas un conte de fées. Pourtant, il arrive des jours où parfois, elle y ressemble, et on y croit…

* * *

_/une petite Schmarties passe le nez dans le coin/_

_Yum ? Ben voilà c'est... un petit OS que j'ai écrit cette après-midi. C'est mon premier où il n'y a pas de mort... /brille/_

_Je me sentais... bien, j'avais envie de faire une texte... comment dire ? c'est bizarre, moi j'avais l'impression qu'il a de l'espoir. Vous avez aimé ?_

_Alors voilà, je sais pas, je l'aime bien comme ça moi, mais si vous le souhaitez, je veux bien y faire une suite. J'ai quelques idées et si j'ai le temps, je peux essayer... Si ça vous tente bien sûr._

_Bisouilles à vous :)_

_Schmarties._


End file.
